


A Different Kind of Crisis

by painted_in_ink



Series: How to Crisis [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_in_ink/pseuds/painted_in_ink
Summary: IIIIIIII'mmmmm baaaaaaaaaccccckkkk.Okay, so consider this a preview of my new idea.This is based on my take on what could've/should've happened in Crisis that could move have our characters into the arms of each other in the way that we know they should be deeply fated to. Also, it's a way to address our Frost problem with the spotty narrative/corner they've written themselves into at the moment.So, if Crisis had a KV conscious plot.Let me know what you think, and this could really turn into a fic!
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow, killervibe
Series: How to Crisis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Different Kind of Crisis

He’d still touch her.

She’d be nervous, estranged, unsettled by being the one in constant control of her powers. The temperature would drop, but his hands wouldn’t, from her shoulders or anywhere else hewas holding onto her.

She’d get scared and remind him that she had no way of measuring his body temperature while they slept, or while he held her so she could nap and rest without getting scared she was alone. But he’d always respond in a way that silenced her concerns.

Wordlessly, he’d lift a hand from around her waist and begin vibrating, very softly but rapidly, hovering just over her skin until he made contact; warming her arms and inadvertently himself with this simple addition to his touches and caresses.

She would freeze and then try to mention that he could suddenly get too cold while they slept, but he assured her that this was the only way he felt his powers made a considerable difference since the destruction of most the multiverse.

And he always wanted to touch her.

Not just in a physically romantic sense, though he had finally made it clear how he felt about her, but in the sense that he had always been innately drawn to grounding and comforting her, and the most natural and instinctive way that came about was through his touch.

He’d caress her arms, grip her waist, rub her shoulders. Move her hair from her eyes and press platonic kisses to her temple, even when they were friends. Anything to soothe her.

These urges came naturally whether Caitlin was interested in him or not, and from some deep and primal need to know that she was okay when she was vulnerable or most afraid.

He knew her, somehow, deep down in his chest, and he didn’t want her to feel that she was alone.

And it was the only reason she slept at all in the weeks and months that followed the destruction of Crisis.

But he was the reason she wasn’t torn apart by the damage it had done to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if your interest is piqued! I'm definitely up for it if I know there are a couple of people out there who would like to read it<3<3


End file.
